


Late Nights

by lulebell



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying up to study, Twilight Sparkle watches her raise the moon and befriends a reluctant Princess Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://fictionland.livejournal.com/profile)[**fictionland**](http://fictionland.livejournal.com/)'s prompt drabble bingo, with the following prompts: full moon, midnight, tea, strawberries, hours, library, nightmares, ache, candle light, dreams.

_**Ten My Little Pony Drabbles**_  
Title: Late Nights  
Author: lulebell  
Fandom: My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic  
Characters: Princess Luna/Twilight Sparkle Friendship  
Word Count: 10 Drabbles at 100 Words Each  
Rating: G  
Summary: Staying up to study, Twilight Sparkle watches her raise the moon and befriends a reluctant Princess Luna.  
Author's Notes: Written for [](http://fictionland.livejournal.com/profile)[**fictionland**](http://fictionland.livejournal.com/) 's prompt drabble bingo, with the following prompts: full moon, midnight, tea, strawberries, hours, library, nightmares, ache, candle light, dreams.

  


  
Her beautiful, elegant and regal older sister brought the sun down and as she watched, Princess Luna swallowed all of her nerves and worry and just _hoped_. She spread her wings and as Princess Celestia floated back down to earth, Luna launched herself into the air, pulling the moon up behind her. She pushed all of her anxiety down and concentrated on the task at hand.

Bright, round and silver, Luna hung the moon behind a single cloud wisp and flew back to earth. She looked up at the beautiful moon and was actually proud of what she had done.

  


“It’s beautiful,” said a voice behind her.

Startled, Luna turned to find Twilight Sparkle staring up at the moon.

“It’s not as pretty as the sun...” Luna said, trailing off.

“Oh, no!” Twilight exclaimed. “It’s just as beautiful, but in a different way.”

“Really?” Luna asked.

“Really,” Twilight insisted.

“Twilight, why are you up? It’s midnight.”

“Oh, I was studying and I saw you raising the moon so I came out to watch you.”

Luna blushed and Twilight suddenly asked: “Princess Luna, would you join me for a cup of tea?”

“I’d like that,” Luna smiled and followed Twilight home.

  
“Do you live here?” Luna asked when they arrived at the library.

“Ever since I came here from Canterlot.”

“My sister told me you’re her best student,” Luna said absently Twilight made tea.

“Really? She said that?” Twilight gasped. She turned so fast, she knocked the tea pot on the floor. “Oh, whoops.”

“Here, let me help you,” Luna trotted over; her horn started glowing a pale blue and with Twilight’s help, the tea was cleaned up. “Is there any left?”

“No,” Twilight said sadly.

Luna’s horn started glowing again and there were two new cups of hot, fresh tea.

  
“Strawberry! My favourite,” Twilight exclaimed, drinking it all.

Luna smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Can you make any other flavours?” Twilight asked.

“Yes,” Luna said shyly. “We have some time before Celestia will raise the sun, do you want me to teach you?”

“Yes!” Twilight cried excitedly.

“Okay,” Luna said smiling, “Do you have a book on tea?”

“Of course!” Twilight trotted over to a nearby shelf, pulling out book after book. One fell open at Luna’s hooves.

“This is the legend of Nightmare Moon,” she said slowly. “Is this how you knew? About Nightmare Moon? About... me?”

  
Twilight gulped. “Um.. I was studying when I found the legend and I realized what was going to happen...” she trailed off, realizing that Luna was hanging her head; two silver tears rolled down Luna’s muzzle. “Oh, I’m sorry!” Twilight said, stretching out her forearm and wrapping it around Luna’s back. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t,” Luna said sadly. “I spent so many hours being jealous of my sister that I forgot what makes me special and what my own talents are,” she said, glancing at her flank.

“I’m glad you finally did.”

“Only after your help.”

  


Twilight smiled and looked at the clock. “When will Princess Celestia raise the sun?”

“In a couple hours,” Luna answered. “Do you want to watch?”

“I would love to but,” Twilight yawned. “I need to get some sleep.”

“Alright... do you mind if I look at some of your books? It’s been awhile since I was in a library.”

“Yeah, sure,” Twilight said, yawning again. “Good night, Princess Luna.”

“Good night, Twilight Sparkle and thank you,” Luna said smiling.

Twilight was asleep before she her head hit her pillow as Luna pulled out a book at random and began reading.

 _The younger sister became resentful... one fateful day, the younger sister refused to lower the moon... the bitterness in the young one’s heart transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness, Nightmare Moon!_

Luna read Twilight’s _Elements of Harmony_ regretfully, hanging her head in shame. Tears rolled off her muzzle until a voice made her jump.

“Princess Luna,” Twilight said hesitantly. “We all make mistakes - it doesn't matter what you did, it only matters what you do now.”

Luna sniffed and kept her head lowered. “Even if those mistakes turned you into a nightmare?”

“But, you’re not a nightmare now.”

  
“It just hurts so much!” Luna said remorsefully. “I can’t take back what I did...”

“No, you can’t,” Twilight said stepping forward. “But you can go out and raise the moon and the stars and then lower them for your sister to raise the sun. That’s something that only you can do, Princess Luna, and if you always do your best, every pony will take notice.”

Luna smiled. “Twilight Sparkle, you are a very wise pony.”

Twilight grinned, covering her mouth with her hove. “Really? Spike says I’m cheesy.”

Luna laughed and shook her head no. “I have to go.”

  
Luna left Twilight’s library and spread her wings with a grace and confidence she never felt before. Kicking off, she soared into the sky and with all of the unicorn magic she had inside of her, she lowered the moon and put out each of the stars. Twilight watched Luna from below until she couldn’t see Luna at all - just the wisps of light that went out one by one, like candle light flickering out in the wind. Luna disappeared and sky’s colour changed from blue to pink as Princess Celestia soared into the sky, raising the sun for morning.

  


  
Yawning, Twilight turned towards the library. “Wow, that’s the last time I stay up late,” she said.

“Morning Twilight!” Spike said when she walked through the door. “Sleep well?”

Twilight yawned again. “I was up again too late... how about you, Spike?”

“I had this fantastic dream!” he said happily. “I dreamt that Princess Luna was here making all sorts of yummy teas.”

“Oh, Spike...” Twilight laughed but yawned again. “I think I’m going to go have a morning nap. Good night, Spike.”

“Good morning, Twilight!” he laughed and she rolled her eyes, asleep before her head hit the pillow.


End file.
